Tale of the Raven and the Rabbit
by Luciienz
Summary: "'Pretty' she thought as she studied the raven perched on their windowsill. It had black feathers with a seaweed green sheen to them. The raven squawked before flying off. All that was left was a single silk feather of the raven." GilOz


**Tale of the Raven and the Rabbit**

By Hunni Bunches of Lucien

2010

**x.x.x.x.x.x.x.**

**Author's Note:** Gosh, I feel like a major failure. . This is the re-write of Chapter 1 due to my failure as an author. By the way, Castor was removed because I am an idiot and I needed to shift the pairings. Also, the reasons why I paired Jack and Vincent up was because they had history and I didn't know who to pair up with Jack. He has a very important part in this story.

**Pairings:** GilOz, BreakSharon, JackVincent, GlenLotti, AliceAbyss!Alice (?), One-sided VincentEcho, One-sided OzAlice, and whatever the hell else I add.

**Warnings:** Violence, Gore, Supernatural occurrences, Sparkly gayness imitations(in other words, Vincent), incest, yaoi, yuri, lemons, mentions of rape. OOC-ness (on Ada's part)

**Disclaimer:** As much as I want to, I don't own Pandora Hearts.

**x.x.x.x.x.x.x.**

**Prologue:** Raven at My Windowsill

_Oz felt an ice cold shiver run up his spine as he stared at the room before him. Porcelain dolls and a multitude of ripped stuffed animals stared at him from a shelf surrounded by red curtains. The walls were a light violet with intricate swirls and symbols carved into it. He turned to the center of the room where he saw the simple red couch. Lining the back was golden metal. He couldn't find anyone within the room until a brown haired walked into the room. Then, followed by a white haired girl._

"_Oz," they spoke in unison. Their hands intertwined._

_The brown haired girl removed her hand from her twin's and began to walk toward him. Her purple dress bouncing as she began to skip. "Big brother, do you see how mean that man is?" she laughed as she came to a stop by Oz's side._

_The blond jerked his head to the side to see the brown haired girl wrapped her arms around his left arm. He felt a sudden weight on his right arm soon after. Both girls smiled. Their smiles more like smirks as they began to dig their nails into the clothed skin of Oz's arm. The sudden banging of wood and plastic reverberated against the walls. The cackle of laughter followed that. His gaze moved to their eyes. Bloodlust glazed over their eyes along with a hunger for the meat of humans. He winced as they continued to dig their nails. Blood began slide down his skin, soaking into the white fabric of his shirt._

"_Oz, you look so delicious! Let's play a game!" they both continued to speak in unison as they pulled Oz towards themselves. The white haired girl gave a sudden jerk of her arms, visibly dislocating his arm from its socket. The blonde haired boy cried out in pain. The two continued to cackle trying to separate his arms from his body._

"_Don't leave so soon, big brother!" Both growled._

**x.x.x.x.x.x.x.**

Oz awoke with a scream. All eyes looked up from their text books to see who screamed. His teacher tensed, gripping the chalk in her hand harder.

"Mr. Vessalius is there something you like to share?" the pale pink haired woman gritted out. The chalk crumbled in her hands.

Trembling, Oz shook his head. "No, Mrs. Baskerville. It's nothing…" he spoke quietly.

The woman named Mrs. Baskerville gained her composure. "Then, don't fall asleep in class," she growled.

Oz nodded. He looked down at his wrists, eyeing it. His nightmare replayed in his mind, the sensation of liquid slipping down his arm made him shiver. He rolled his sleeve up. Nothing was there except the bruised print of a hand and scratches from the nails from said hand. He squeaked then pulled his sleeve down. He looked back to the board, his emerald gaze meeting his teacher's magenta. She looked away quickly and continued her lecture.

**x.x.x.x.x.x.x.**

Oz opened the screen door of his house. His older sister, Ada yelled a quick 'hello' from the kitchen as his younger sister dashed from their small kitchen to meet the blond. Nearly tripping over her light purple dress, the young girl crashed into Oz's knee. Oz laughed nervously.

"Alice, please let go!" he laughed, lightly pushing the girl off of him. The girl shook her head.

"Nuh uh!" she growled. "I love you, big brother!"

Oz's smile faltered. He pictured the girls from the dream. "I understand. I love you, too. Can you please let go of me?" he asked once again. Alice's grip tightened on his knee. "If you don't let go, we aren't going to the park for the rest of the week."

Alice reluctantly let go. Tears threaten to form in her eyes. "I want to go to da park later…"

Oz smiled brightly as he could. He dropped his book bag on the table before going to their refrigerator. Alice sat down beside the seat with his bag. Ada smiled as she sautéed onions in a skillet on the stove. She shook her head lightly and laughed.

"Oz, you're not getting into that cheesecake that I made, are you?" the older blonde questioned.

The younger blond froze where he stood. He shook his head mechanically and said, "No, I was just getting a bottle of water!"

Ada raised an eyebrow in amusement. "Is that so? Then turn around and let me see you face."

Oz let out an audible sigh before following his sister's directions. Red cherry syrup was caked on the corner of his lips. The crumbs of the crust was dusted off his shirt with nervous hands. Ada shook her head once more with a swish of her hand. The swish of her hand was a signal to take Alice to the park already.

Alice watched from the table with innocence. She looked at her big sister's hand and began bounce in anticipation. Her big brother was going to take her to the park in a little while!

"Take Alice to the park, before I smack you. That was desert for everyone! You do realize Uncle Oscar is coming over. He loves my cherry cheesecake for desert," the older blonde snorted.

Oz nodded slightly. "I'll do my homework at the park, then…Come on, let's go, Alice." Oz picked up his bag.

Alice bounced out of her seat. She began to follow her brother before she heard the clanking sound of tapping on glass. She turned her head to the window next to the table. Her violet eyes met liquid gold ones.

'_Pretty,' _she thought as she studied the raven perched on their windowsill. It had black feather with a seaweed green sheen to them. The feathers seemed to glisten in sunlight. The raven squawked, before flying off. Alice stared at the once occupied spot of the windowsill.

All that was left was a single silk feather of the raven.

**x.x.x.x.x.x.x.**

**Author's Note:** I re-did the chapter! :D I'm finally done with this chapter! Now I have to work on the real chapter 1.

Fuck.

Leave a review if ya want.


End file.
